


Mandatory Steve Cuddling [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: SteveTonySeptember [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, SteveTonySeptember, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve has a bad day, the avengers band together to cuddle their team leader on the couch. His boyfriend, Tony, gets dibs on being the one to run his fingers through Steve hair.





	Mandatory Steve Cuddling [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the SteveTonySeptember Bingo prompt [“Domestic Avengers” [E3]](https://colonelrogers.tumblr.com/post/187497109351/looking-to-get-involved-in-stevetonyseptember-but)

**Author's Note:**

> Thor is off making Popcorn for the movie (AKA: I couldn't fit him into the piece that felt right composition-wise)
> 
> ~✨~  
  
⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
  
~✨~


End file.
